


Запахи

by NatBarrett



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Запахи

Водки из бутылки в трясущихся руках выливается слишком много, и Джимми морщится, осознавая, что эта – последняя. Джонси смотрит на глубокую царапину на ноге, на которую вылил водку, потом переводит взгляд на Джимми и еле сдерживает улыбку. Он хочет выпить остатки алкоголя, но вспоминает, как скрючило его от этого в прошлый раз, и молча отдаёт бутылку Джимми.

От Джимми обычно пахнет сигаретами, шампунем и одеколоном, пытающимся скрыть запах пота. Сейчас от Пейджа пахнет алкоголем, а от спутавшихся волос – пылью. Джонси распутывает кудри, аккуратно, но Джимми всё равно шипит, отмахиваясь уже пустой бутылкой. Но даже не сопротивляется, когда Джон притягивает его к себе и смазано целует в щёку, вдыхая запах пыли и спирта.

– Нога сильно болит? – хрипит Джимми, прижимаясь к нему лбом. Джонси качает головой, хотя кажется, что спирт проел ткани и мышцы, добравшись до костей. – Это хорошо. Роб не специально.  
– Я в Робе не сомневаюсь, – улыбается Джон. – Спорим, он бы убил нас за такое обращение?  
– Златокудрый Бог, – выдыхает Джимми, и они начинают смеяться.

Джонси просто лежит рядом, на огромной кровати гостиничного номера, говорит, что пробовал играть медиатором на басу, но бросил эту затею, а Джимми просто пропускает его слова мимо ушей и вдыхает его запах.

* * *

От Джонси пахнет одеколоном, и Джимми с замиранием сердца среди нитей резкого запаха ощущает что-то знакомое, кажется, таким же пользовался отец. От Джона пахнет сигаретами, которые Джимми терпеть не может, зато любит Роберт, и они вдвоём, – Роб и Джонси, – могут курить одну сигарету на двоих, сидя рядом друг с другом и передавая ее за фильтр, соприкасаясь пальцами.  
Сейчас от Джонси пахнет кровью и спиртом, а веет усыпляющей теплотой и спокойствием. Он тихо говорит что-то, иногда вставляя свои саркастичные замечания (в стиле Джонси), а Джимми чувствует, что сейчас заснёт. Он пьян и счастлив, он вытаскивает из кармана Джона пачку его сигарет, зажигает одну и подносит к его рту. Джон послушно обхватывает губами фильтр, и Джимми чувствует, что они у него сухие и мягкие.

Джимми задыхается от резкого запаха, чувствует, как лёгкие наполняются дымом, но ему приятно. 

Джимми пьян (и почему-то счастлив), и поэтому Джонси совсем не удивляется, когда он резко тушит сигарету и кидает прямо на пол, а потом притягивает к себе и крепко целует.  
Пальцы Джонси рассекают кудри Пейджа, и Джимми отстраняется, поморщившись от боли.

– Нога не болит?  
– Нет, Джимми, нет, – почему-то хмыкает Джонси.

Джимми засыпает, и, хоть сны никогда не пахнут, этот отдавал запахом сигарет Джонси и его резким одеколоном.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Джимми не хочет просыпаться.


End file.
